DuckTales (2017): Season 2
DuckTales (2017): Season 2 is the second season of the Disney Channel reboot of DuckTales. Its release date is on october 20th on Disney Channel Work in Progress. Any suggestions for characters (including voice actors, personalities and backstories) and episode titles/plots, please leave in comment section below. Plotpoints & Arcs *The series will delve deeper into the Scrooge and Donald's pasts and their extended family. *Cryptic clues will continue to drop on the whereabouts and status of Della Duck and the nephews' father. *The series will explore new areas such as the past and the future *Magica would use a powerful spell to bring Merlock back from the dead in the flesh. *It will reveal Merlock was Magica's mentor, and responsible for Doofus Drake's inheritance, Glomgold's fortune, Beaks technological success, and especially Duckworth's death to prevent Scrooge from him retaining the Book of Disney. *Merlock forms together a team of villains and he is the leader and all of the other villains are afraid of him. Characters Main * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by David Tennant) * Teenage/preteen Scrooge McDuck ( voiced by Thomas Doherty) * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Huey Duck (voiced by Danny Pudi) * Dewey Duck (voiced by Ben Schwartz) * Louie Duck (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) * Webby Vanderquack (voiced by Kate Micucci) * Lena De Spell (voiced by Kimiko Glenn) * Bentina Beakley (voiced by Toks Olagundoye) * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Beck Bennett) * Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Gizmoduck/Fenton Crackshell '(voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) * '''Della Duck '(voiced by Paget Brewster) * 'Bubba the CaveDuck '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - an intelligent caveman who invented time travel. Recurring * 'Magica De Spell '( voiced by Catherine Tate) * 'Flinheart Glomgold '( voiced by Keith Ferguson) * '''Ma Beagle ( voiced by Margo Martindale) * Mark Beaks '( voiced by Josh Brener) * '''Gyro Gearloose '( voiced by Jim Rash) * 'Goldie O' Gilt '( voiced by Allison Janney) * '''Gladstone Gander(voiced by Paul F Thompkins) * Gus Goose (voiced by Jack Mcbrayer ) - Donald's lazy and gluttonous country cousin, who is expert farmer and cook. * Fethry Duck (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Donald's eccentric nomad cousin who has a different obsession each week. * April, May and June Duck (voiced by Eden Sher, Camilla Belle and Elizabeth Henstridge) * Panchito Pistoles '(voiced by Arturo del Puerto) * '''Jose Caricoca '(voiced by Bernardo de Paula) * '''Merlock (voiced by Todd Stashwick ) - a powerful and dangerous sorcerer and the main antagonist of season 2. an old mentor of Magica and who orchastrated the death of Duckworth. He serves as the ultimate antagonist who made a deal with Chernabog long ago, and angered by Magica's silly obsession with the Dime, he seeks his book and the lamp which are in Webby and Scrooge’s possession and uses them to revive the Dark Ages. He goes undercover for himself and pretends to be Webby’s pet. He is more dangerous then the other villains even Magica De Spell. * John D. Rockerduck ( voiced by Christian Borle) A new business man who sells cars and gas for cars. Who suddenly becomes a new business rival for Scrooge. *Steelbeak ( voiced by Weird Al Yankovic) An agent of FOWL who is a rooster who has a beak made out of steel and is a super villain. *Clinton Coot (voiced by Thomas Lennon) *'Gosalyn Mallard' (voiced by Kristen Schaal or Jessica DiCicco ) - Drake's daughter who has a crush on Louie, and like Louie tries to find the quick way out, she acts like Barbara Gordan as Oracle serving as Darkwing Duck's eyes in ears in Cybernetic matters. *Grandma Duck (voiced by Jennifer Coolidge) *'Gandra Dee '(voiced by Sandra Oh) - An intelligent young woman expert in technology, being a friend and the great love of Fenton in childhood. *'Poe De Spell '(voiced by Rainn Wilson ) - A evil sorcerer who is the brother of Magica De Spell. Who also hates the McDuck Clan. *Ammonia Pine (voiced by Kathy Najimy) *Camille Chameleon (voiced by Sarah Hyland) *Cinnamon Teal (voiced by Kelly Hu) *Morgana Macawber (voiced by Wendie Malick) - A sorceress who is Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck’s girlfriend who teaches Lena how to do magic for the Forces of good. *'Dugan Duck '(voiced by Finn Wolfhard) *'El Capitan '( voiced by Antonio Banderas or Eugenio Derbez) *'Gene The Genie '( voiced by Adam DeVine *Shere- Khan ( voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) A tiger in a suit who becomes Scrooge’s new business rival. *Cuthbert Coot ( voiced by Toby Turner) *Humperdink "Grandpa" Duck ( voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *Gideon McDuck( voiced by Ewan McGregor) A news paper writer who is Scrooge’s younger brother. *Taurus Bulba (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Phantom Blot (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) Guest Appearances *Carlos Alazraqui *Linda Cardellini *Adam DeVine *Billy West *Abbi Jacobson *Cristina Vee *Roger Craig Smith *Kath Soucie *Yvette Nicole Brown *Clancy Brown *Kevin Michael Richardson *Troy Baker *Jessica DiCicco *Whoopi Goldberg *Oprah Winfrey *Alfred Molina *Cherami Leigh *Anika Noni Rose *Ryan Potter *Nolan North *Ashley Judd Category:Articles Under Construction Category:DuckTales Category:Season 2